Dragon O. Neptune
Dragon.O.Neptune is the current Marine Vice-Admiral and Vice Commander of G5 Marine HQ in New World. He is sworn younger brother of Former Vice-Admiral Monkey.D.Garp and Edward Newgate (Whitebeard) '''however he is also the biological brother of Galaxy Blade although he has yet to find out. New World Pirates consider him a great threat because of his Pirates bounty hunting hobby. Because of his Pirate hunting hobby they gave him the nickname of Don Wardog Fleet'. Appearance '''Neptune' is a large man almost the size of a Semi-Giant. He is around 11 feet tall and is a muscular man weighting around 5 Tons. Neptune has dark brown spiky hairstyle with a gray part in middle. His hair joins with his W shaped beard and he also has brown mustache. Neptune's left eye is closed most of the time and only seen open in serious battles. He wears a black T-Shirt with V neck. He wears 6-Pocket Gray Jeans with a golden color belt that has Gun shaped Buckle. Neptune wears his Marine Vice-Admiral overcoat over his shoulders without using the sleeves. He has 3 watches, 2 on right hand and 1 on left. His wears Combat boots designed by Vegapunk that has spiky bottom made of sea stone. Personality Neptune is known for his carefreeness and fearless personality. Though he is a Vice-Admiral, he is respected equal to a Admiral among the Marines. He has 0% tolerance toward pirates who act "cocky" as he describes them. To Neptune. Pirates are those who seek freedom and due to his this personality he has a great number of friends among pirates like Shanks, Big Mam, the late Whitebeard etc. Neptune is also has soft spot for his family. Though his son, Corte, is a pirate, he still loves him. Neptune has a dream of having a big family, but after death of his wife, his dream was crushed. Abilities and Powers Physical Strength Since he has trained under Monkey.D.Garp for 5 years, his strength and endurance level are at monster level. Thou his regular fist to fist battles with the Great Whitebeard ended in ties, he packed enough punch power to break a Warship in two. Agility Neptune has mastered soru but since he likes catchy names he named it skip. How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance Neptune can be considered like a stone when it comes to endurance. The countless battle wounds and painful pasts has made him into a man who can whit-stand anything. Weapons He carries shrinked 10,000 cannon balls, 10 katanas, 1 sniper, 1 rocket launcher and 1 10T hammer. He also has his fav Night Hunter Pistol with him. Devil Fruit Saizu Saizu No Mi Summary Type Usage of the devil fruit It gives the user ability to manipulate sizes of things. It can be object, living thing or himself. To increase the size or decrease neptune has to use his Hands or Legs. The rest of the body does not have the power to activate Saizu Saizu. Haki While training under Monkey.D.Garp at Marine Headquarter for 5 years, neptune mastered all three types of Haki. Currenty Neptune is training Duke on haki. Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships His son Dragon.O.Corte (Pirate) Step-son Duke.O.Nukem (Marine) Sworn-Brother Edward Newgate (Pirate) Sworn-Brother Monkey.D.Garp (Marine) Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes " True man forgives a women's lies." " Live your day and fight your battles like its your last." " When your children lose their right path, it means you failed as a parent." " If you have a Scar on your back, then you are not worthy to fight me." " Dream, .. .. now thats something worth living for." " A Man who doesn't spend time with his family can never be a True Man." " I rather take a afternoon nap then fight a person with half-ass resolve." Trivia *Neptune has bad habit of falling sleep in middle of conversation and meals. He blames his brother Monkey.D.Garp for giving him that habit. Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:East Blue Characters Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Giant Category:Human Category:Rokushiki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Marine Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User